The Kingdom of Meralore/Transcript (Part 1)
Prolouge: Attack on Meralore *(The episode starts in a bright underwater kingdom full of mermaids and sea creatures. Mermaids happily gather seaweed on the fields, take care of their fish pets, and have an overall fun time under the sea. The kingdom is called Meralore, where mermaids and sea creatures live in peace and harmony, until today. We cut to a palace where a young girl is waiting by a window. Her name is Aqua, and she is a princess.) *Aqua: (sigh) *(With a bored look on her face, Aqua taps on the window a few times.) *???: "Tired of waiting?" *(Aqua turns her head to a regal-looking mermaid, who happens to be her mom.) *Queen Doria: "It happens to the most of us, dearie. Waiting is hard, but the best we can do is pass the time. Why don't we go to the park and enjoy the playground?" *Aqua: "It's not as fun without my brother." *Doria: "Neptune? His crusades can take a couple of weeks to a couple of months, practically. But everytime, he comes back soon enough that we're all together again." *Aqua: "Do you think he'll bring back toys?" *Queen Doria: "I'm sure he will." *Aqua: "Oh! Can we check the seaweed before we go to the playground?" *Queen Doria: "Of course, my child." *(Soon, Doria and Aqua come outside to the Royal Gardens, where they find that the seaweed has been dying all around. One of the royal gardeners, Brooke, swims up to Doria and Aqua.) *Brooke: "Your majesty, There's been an epidemic in Meralore. The seaweed is slowly dying out, and we are doing all we can to revive them, but it's impossible." *Queen Doria: "This could be a problem. Half of our diet depends on a healthy seaweed crop. The best we can do is replace the crop and start anew, then find a way to prevent all this from happening." *Brooke: "Yes, your majesty." (She turns over to the *(Kai reaches the "dead" seaweed. The seaweed wraps itself around Kai's left arm. Kai tries to remove the seaweed from her arm to no avail. Suddenly, two more pieces pop out and wrap themsleves around Kai's right arm and tail respectively.) *Kai: AAHHH! *(Finnius pulls out a swiss army knife from his overalls pocket, flips out a sharp knife, and cut the seaweed.) *Kai: Thank you, Finnius. *Finnius: Call me "Finn". *Kai: (Stotic) Don't push it. *M???: Hey, quit it! *F???: AAAHH! HELP! *M???: GAUHH! *(Coral, Kai, and Finnius imediately turn their attention to the voices and then look at each other.) *All: THE SEAWEED IS ATTACKING EVERYWHERE! *(They swim to where the respective voices are. Two mermen and a mermaid are wrapped in the black seaweed. Kai and Finnius try to free the two merman while Coral tries to free the mermaid.) *Coral: (to the mermaid) Try to hold still while I get the seaweed off of you. *???: Don't bother. *(Coral, Kai, and Finnius turn quickly to the voice behind them. The voice came from a merman in sharp gold armor.) *Merman: The seaweed will grow stronger until it becomes indestructible. And then no mermaid or sea creature will stop me, Emperor Abyss. *Finnius: What makes you think that you can take over Meralore? *Abyss: What a simple question. I have dark powers and an army. *Kai: (looks around before turning to Emperor Abyss) What army? *Abyss: Only my army of seaweed creatures. (His hands start to glow black) *(Imediately, the black seaweed begins to move and forms something similar to a mermaid and a merman. The Seaweed Mermaid and Merman make menacing poses.) *Finnius: Let's get out of here! *(Finn, Kai, and Coral swim as quick as they can with the Seaweed Mermaid and Merman following after.) Meeting the Blue Mermaid *(We cut to an underwater cave. The seaweed merman and mermaid look for the three aformentioned merpeople to no luck. Coral, Kai, and Finnius are hiding in side the cave.) *Coral: So the situation's a lot more then what we can handle. The seaweed's stronger than we thought, so-- *Finnius: We take down the "emperor"! *Kai: It's impossible. Abyss is stronger than the three of us combined. It would take more than just the three of us stop Abyss. Getting the army is no longer an option either. All we can do is just wait for help. *Finnius: But how would help find us? We're not going to let "Abyssmal" take what was ours! *(Suddenly a blue glow emits from behind Finn.) *Kai: What's that? *Finnius: Umm...It's a discussion. *Kai: No. I mean the blue glow. *(Finn looks behind him.) *Finnius: Oh. *Coral: It could be someone who can help us. Let's swim to the light. (Coral starts swimming towards the light.) *Kai: Hey! Don't leave us here! *(Kai and Finn follow Coral to the blue light. When they get close enough, they see where the light is coming from. It came from a familiar mermaid's tail. Neither Coral, Kai, or Finn know the mermaid.) *Coral: (happily) Oh my goodness! I'm glad to see another mermaid like you. *Blue Mermaid: It's nice to see another mermaid like you too, but that doesn't matter now. My home has been attacked by odd creatures made of seaweed. They trapped my sea friends and wrapped my house in so I couldn't get in. *Kai: When you saw those seaweed creatures, did you happen to see a golden-armored man along with them? *Blue Mermaid: Yes, but only for a second. Do you know something about him? *Finnius: He's called Emperor Abyss, "The King of Whack-o". *Coral: He attacked us back at the seaweed fields of Meralore. *Blue Mermaid: Meralore? *Coral: It's a kingdom where mermaids and sea creature live together in harmory, work or play. *Kai: Coming from Coral, I find it pretty ironic that she would mention work. *(Coral looks at Kai with an angry face.) *Kai: Oh! We didn't introduce ourselves. I'm Kai. (getures to Finn) This is Finnius. *Finnius: 'sup? *Kai: And this is---(Coral swims up to the blue mermaid and shakes her hand.) *Coral: I'm Coral. What's your name? *Blue Mermaid: People usually call me The Blue Mermaid, but you guys can call me Azure. *Kai: Azure. That's a lovely name. So is there any way that we can get everything back to normal? *Azure: Unfortunately, I don't know how to get things back to normal, but I know someone who does. Follow me. *(Azure swims across the cave to an opening, with Coral, Kai, and Finn following afterwards.) Category:Transcripts All Beached Up *(Fade cut to the Umi City Beach. We see Team Umizoomi at the beach collecting and looking for seashells, each with bucket in hand. Milli turns to the screen.) *Milli: Hi, Umi-Friend. Today, we're collecting seashells at Umi City Beach. Sometimes we collect seashells for our crafts. Do you like to collect seashells? Some of the seashells we find are really special, like this pale-pink shell. It has a wavy pink pattern on it. I wonder what kind of shells Geo and Bot found. (She turns to Geo and Bot, still collecting seashells.) Hey, Bot! Hey, Geo! * (Geo and Bot stop what they're doing and run up to Milli.) * Bot: What is it, Milli? * Milli: Umi-Friend just arrived. Show us a special seashell you collected. * Geo: Hi, Umi-Friend. I just collected a bunch of seashells, but my favorite seashell of them all is... (he reaches down his bucket and pulls out a spiral shell) ...this one. It's a spiral seashell. Spirals are curves that get bigger as they go further away. What about you, Bot? * Bot: I just found the greatest shell ever! (He reaches down his bucket and pulls out a conch) It's a conch. Sometimes these shells can be made as instruments to play in. You can even listen to the ocean if you put it up to ear. Wanna listen? * (Bot puts the conch up the the screen, where an ocean sound is then heard.) * Bot: Pretty neat, huh? * (Bot pulls the conch away from the screen and holds it up to his ear, but when he tries to listen, a song is heard.) * Bot: Huh, the ocean sounds wierd today. * Milli: I think I heard something coming from far away. * Geo: Me, too. * Bot: So it's not just me. * Geo: I think it came from the ocean far away. (He pulls out his Umi-Goggles) Let's use our Umi-Goggles to find the source of the sound. (He puts on the Umi-Goggles) Umi-Goggles on! * (The view changes to that of the Umi-Goggles view. The first thing that is shown is a whale.) * Geo: Is this what made the sound? * (The whale does his usual sounds, but it doesn't sound anything like the song they heard earlier.) * Geo: Well, that's not it. * (We pan to Big Touble on the docks tuning a pedal steel guital.) * Geo: Is this what made the sound? * (Big Trouble finishes tuning his petal steel guitar. He starts playing his rendition of Aloha Oe, not the song that Team Umizoomi heard earlier.) * Geo: (giggles) Still not it, either. * (We pan to The Blue Mermaid, along with three other mermaids unknown to Team Umizoomi, holding up a conch.) * Geo: Is this what made the sound? * (The Blue Mermaid blows on the conch, playing the exact same song Team Umizoomi heard.) * Geo: That's it! (gasp!) It's the Blue Mermaid. She must need our help again. * (The view changes back to Team Umizoomi. Geo puts his Umi-Goggles away.) * Bot: We've got to get close to The Blue Mermaid. (He looks around for something that can get the Team as close to the mermaid as possible. He finds the jetty.) We can use the jetty. Mermaid Meeting * (Team Umizoomi runs up to the jetty, where they get on the the rocks at the end. The Blue Mermaid and the three unknown mermaids manage to meet Team Umizoomi right where they are.) * Azure: Team Umizoomi! I'm so glad to see you again! And you heard my distress call. * Milli: It's nice to see you too! * Coral: Wait a second. You know these guys? * Azure: Yes. They're Team Umizoomi, the tiniest superheroes I know. * Milli: I'm Milli. * Geo: I'm Geo. * Bot: And I'm Bot. * Coral: So now we know your names, but you don't know ours. I'm Coral. * Kai: I'm Kai. * Finnius: My name's Finnius, but you can call me Finn. * Geo: Finn. I like the name. * Bot: So what's the problem? * Finnius: With my name? * Bot: No, Finn. We mean the Blue Mermaid's problem. * Finnius: All right. Take it away, Azure. * Azure: The three mermaids you see with me had thier kingdom attacked by a malevolent man who calls himself Emperor Abyss. He attacked by controlling all the seaweed in the ocean. My home was attacked, too. We were hoping you can stop Abyss' evil reign with your Mighty Math Powers. * Milli: We could, too. But we don't know how. * Geo: Why didn't you come up to Squiddy first? He may know a thing or two about stopping evil seaweed. * Azure: I tried to find him at his home, but he wasn't there. He left a note at the door saying he's doing research, but left the door open. So we went inside to find anything that that could stop Abyss. * Kai: If I were him, I would consider a security system to prevent intruders. * Azure: All we could find was this book about magical objects. (She reaches in her satchel and pulls out a book.) I went and read the book, and then I found this page. * (Azure opens up the book to the bookmarked pages. On one of the pages, a pearl is shown as the main picture.) * Azure: (points to the picture of the pearl) This is called "The Pearl of the Light." It has the power to ward away darkness. The History of the Pearl, Part 2 * (A flashback begins in the style of simplified illustrations.) * Azure: (voice over) In the ancient days, an enity, known only as the Abyssmal Darkness, attacked the oceans, making it very hard for the mermaids to form civilization. Only the light mermaids could ward off the darkness. They protected thier kingdom everyday, but it became overwelming and tiring. One day, a light mermaid by the name of Illumina had an idea. She created a pearl and stored some of herher light magic into it. She asked others to do the same. Once the pearl gathered enough of the light magic, Illumina placed it upon the shell pedestals, and the pearl began to do its wonders. The Abyssmal Darkness retreated far away where the pearl's light could not reach, and remained there as long as the pearl shined on. But many centuries later, the pearl was stolen by a theif, and hidden where no mermaid will ever find it. * (The flashback ends.) * Azure: Without the pearl, the Abyssmal Darkness could be free to wreak havoc on the oceans. * Milli: Wait a second, I think I've seen a pearl before. * Geo: Me, too! * Bot: But we have to make sure it's that same pearl. Azure, is there anything else in that book that says something special about the pearl? * Azure: It says that when the pearl is under natural light or touching the waters, it glows a bright rainbow. * Milli: La Perla de Madaline! * Finnius: What? * Milli: In the surface world, that's what we call The Pearl of the Light. We can take you to the pearl right now! (Suddenly, a rumbling sound is heard.) Uh oh, do you know what that sound was, Umi-Friend? Big Red? Where? (The tomato lights up) Yeah there it is, mermaids, watch out! (the tomato drops and lands right on the road instead of the sand, the tomato gets ran over by a truck.) * Coral: That tomato sure is scary, but by the way, getting to the pearl would be great, except for one problem. (She pulls her tail out of the water and shows it to the Team.) We only have tails, so we can't walk on land. * Bot: That could be a problem. * Geo: It won't be a problem once we get UmiCar in the scene. * (Geo pulls out his UmiPhone and calls UmiCar.) * Geo: Calling UmiCar. Calling UmCar. * (UmiCar shows up on the phone's screen.) * UmiCar: (on-phone, vrooms) * Geo: Come and get us! * UmiCar: (vrooms) * (UmiCar drives off the phone's screen. Cut to the beggining of the beach, where we see UmiCar driving next to the jetty up to Team Umizoomi and the mermaids.) * UmiCar: UmiCar. * Geo: UmiCar, these mermaids can't walk on land, so I need you to carry them. * UmiCar: (vrooming) Of course! (He drives himself into profile view.) * Geo: (to the screen) To carry all the mermaids, we need something they can swim in. Can they swim in an aquarium or a cage? (small pause) An aquarium. That's where fish can swim. (He then forms the respective shapes to make an aquarium.) Rectangles! Circles! (singing) Super Shapes! * (Geo's Super Shape power makes an aquarium big enough to fit all four of the mermaids.) * Geo: Alright eveyone! Let's get on UmiCar and get that pearl! * (As UmiCar revs his engine, the mermaids jump into the aquarium-on-wheels one by one while Team Umizoomi gets in UmiCar.) * Bot: Seatbelts on! * (Team Umizoomi puts on thier seat belts.) * Milli: (to the screen) To make UmiCar go fast, say "Umizoomi". * Team Umizoomi and Mermaids: Umizoomi! * (UmiCar starts zooming like a race car. Cut to Umicar driving fast to the pier.) * Coral: Let's just hope we can get it before Emperor Abyss finds out! A Little Squid Told Me *(We cut to Meralore, wrapped in seaweed and other sea plants. We then cut to Emperor Abyss sitting in the plant-wrapped throne room with an unsatisfied look on his face.) *Emperor Abyss: I've finally conquered The Kingdom of Meralore, the mermaids and animals are obeying my every command, but why do I still feel unsatified? There must be a kingdom still out there that isn't under my reign, a place where everybody is still free to do as they please, and they do not know that I have a bone to pick with them. I need to find more places to conquer! But where can I find them? Who will give me the information? *???: (sneezes) *Emperor Abyss: (angrily) Who dares enter the castle without my permission?! *(We cut to Abyss' POV. Abyss scans around the throne room a little bit, before spotting a piece of black seaweed supported by an orange tentacle. The orange tentacle retracts out of sight a little too late. We cut back to third-person POV.) *Emperor Abyss: AHA! *(Abyss swims up to an odd pile of seaweed where the orange tentacle came out. He uses his dark magic to make the seaweed wrap around a squid-like person.) *???: (muffled) HELP! HELP! *(The seaweed continues to sqeeze the squid-like person until it inks. Abyss then moves the seaweed away from the head, to reveal Squiddy.) *Squiddy: (crying) Boo hoo hoo! Please spare me! I can only take so much before I ink! *Emperor Abyss: (angrily) WHO ARE YOU? *Squiddy: (stops crying) I'm Squiddy, and I didn't mean to intrude your castle. I just came to do research on the mermaids. *Emperor Abyss: Research? Or maybe you're trying to oppose your emperor by finding out my weakness. *Squiddy: Oh, no. I would never try to oppose you, oh Emperor...umm...what's your name? *Emperor Abyss: Abyss. *Squiddy: Abyss! (bows) Your Majesty. If you would spare my life, I would be more than glad to serve you. *Emperor Abyss: Hmmm...no matter what I do? *Squiddy: I think things are 0% loyal. Okay, 9% loyal. *Emperor Abyss: I could use someone like you. Answer me this: Do you know a kingdom that I could rule and have people living under my thumb? *Squiddy: I don't really know a kingdom close to here. Part of My World Getting the Pearl The Pearl Shards Category:Transcripts